


Attention

by katzmotelrm



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Kinky, M/M, Smut, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzmotelrm/pseuds/katzmotelrm
Summary: Wonho just wants a little attention and Shownu won't give it to him.





	Attention

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Wonho called as he ran into Shownu's office.

"What is it baby boy?" Shownu asked as he continued to type on his computer not looking up at all.

"Look what I colored," Wonho said excitedly as he held up the coloring page. "It's a little kitty."

"That s cute," Shownu said.

Wonho pouted and stomped to the other side of Shownu's desk.

"Daddy, you didn't even look sees," Wonho whinned as he looked at Shownu intensly.

"Later sweetie, daddy's busy right now," Shownu said simply.

"You're such a meanie," Wonho mumbled and walked over to the door of the home office. He stopped at the doorway and turned back around with a smirk. He wasn't going to walk out of this place without any attention. "But daddy, I feel so horny right now."

Shownu stopped typing and looked up at Wonho with an eyebrow raise.

"You're horny?" Shownu questioned.

"Yes, and I need daddy to help me," Wonho said as he got closer to Shownu's desk slowly.

Shownu rolled his eyes and turned back to his work.

"Wonho-ah, you're not even hard," Shownu said simply.

Wonho looked down, mad that his plan didn't work, but he wouldn't give up.

Wonho waddled closer to Shownu and leaned on the side of his desk.

"But I still want you to fuck me," Wonho said a smirk reappeared on his face.

"Wonho, I know you want attention right now, but I have to finish this," Shownu said to the now pouting little. "I'll play with you after okay?"

Wonho just glared at the latter and stormed out of the room. He went downstairs to the kitchen and sat down on the stool with a huff. He wanted more than anything for Shownu to show him some attention. He didn't even care what kind, he was just so sick of Shownu always working, even though he had switched from working in the office to home, Wonho still felt lonely and even worse, ignored. 

Wonho perked his head up with an idea. 

'Maybe if I go in and suck his dick he won't be able to control himself and fuck him right there on the desk,' Wonho thought. 

With the idea in his head, he ran upstairs and stopped once he got outside of Shownu's office. 

"Daddy I-" Wonho looked into the office but stopped when he didn't see Shownu inside. "Daddy?"

Wonho went into the office, confused on where his daddy went. He went over to the desk where the papers were now stacked neatly and organized as if he hadn't just been working. 

"Daddy?" Wonho called waiting for an answer. 

There was no answer. 

"Shownu!" Wonho whined as he ran out of the room into the hall way. He went over to their shared bedroom to see Shownu come up to him and grab his wrist tightly. 

The expression on Shownu's face sent shivers down the younger's spine. 

"What did you just call me?" Shownu questioned with an eyebrow raise. 

"W-what?" Wonho questioned with wide eyes not sure what Shownu was talking about. 

"You called me Shownu," Shownu reminded him. 

Wonho's heart stopped when he realized what he said. It would have been fine if Wonho had just added a hyung or an oppa to the end of what he said, but he didn't. He knew he was done for now. 

Shownu dragged Wonho into the room and slammed him on the bed. Wonho looked up with lust as he watched the latter take off his shirt revealing his toned abs that always got Wonho hard fast. 

Wonho tried to sit up and touch Shownu but Shownu pushed him down, pinning his arms onto the bed with a tight grip on his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shownu asked as he looked down at the startled boy. 

"I want you," Wonho said softly. 

Shownu smirked and lifted Wonho's shirt up, off of his body and throwing it on the ground. He started to rub his hand over the boy's chest, over his pink nipples. 

Wonho bit his lip, feeling Shownu touch him slightly in a sensitive spot. Shownu looked down at his needy baby , trying to decide if he should be nice and just give it to him. 

Shownu started to play with Wonho's nipples, making small circular motions with his finger. Wonho's body jerked a bit as he felt Shownu touch him in one of his favorite spots. He wanted more, so much more. He loved the attention. Shownu flicked Wonho's nipples, trying to get a bigger reaction out of him.

Wonho, not thinking straight, thrusted his hips upward into Shownu, trying to tell him he was in need of some dick. 

Shownu smirked a bit, knowing exactly what Wonho wanted, or more needed. He stopped teasing the sensitive spots on Wonho's chest and started to undo his own belt. Wonho got excited, a little too excited as he sat up quickly and started to undo the latter's pants himself. 

Shownu leaned back with a smirk. He loved when his baby was like this. 

Wonho, being the needy fuck he is, practically ripped Shownu's pants off along with his briefs. Shownu was already hard from seeing Wonho's submissive face when he grabbed him earlier. Wonho licked his lips at the sight of Shownu's dick. He leaned down, starting to rub Shownu a bit before Wonho brought his lips down and kissed the tip gently. 

Shownu bit his lip, he didn't like to moan in front of Wonho because he knew that it could make the boy cum almost instantly. Wonho slipped Shownu's member into his mouth as he started to bob his head slowly up and down. He looked up at Shownu who had his head thrown back and his eyes closed. 

Wonho smiled slightly as he began to move his head a bit faster, wanting a better reaction from his daddy. He practically deep throated Shownu's cock before Shownu grabbed Wonho's hair and pushed him even more. Wonho let out a gag and Shownu let out a small groan that caught Wonho's ears, causing his dick to twitch. 

Shownu pulled Wonho's head up by his hair, Wonho just looked up at him with innocent eyes. Shownu wanted Wonho just as much as Wonho wanted Shownu. 

Shownu leaned Wonho back down on his backside and started to kiss his lips. There was so much love and lust in the kiss that Wonho wanted more than anything to touch his dick. When he was about to Shownu just grabbed his arm and pinned it to the bed. Wonho tried the same with the other hand, with the same result. Shownu let go of the kiss and looked down at Wonho. 

"Did you really think I'd let you touch yourself little one?" Shownu asked in a low voice. 

Wonho's member twitched again. It was still covered by his pants, he needed to take them off. 

As if Shownu could read Wonho's mind, Shownu started to undo Wonho's pants throwing them to the ground. He smirked when he saw Wonho's pink lace panties. 

"Did you wear these on purpose?" Shownu questioned. 

Wonho just glared at Shownu. 

"No," he mumbled. 

Shownu grabbed Wonho's dick hard through his panties causing the younger to gasp. 

"Don't lie to daddy," Shownu said, again in that seductive voice that Wonho just couldn't bare. 

"Yes," Wonho squeaked. 

Shownu smirked and let go of his tight grip. He decided to tease the boy a little bit. Shownu began to rub Wonho causing the boy to move in discomfort. Shownu started to rub him a bit harder, wanting hear his cute little whimpers. 

"Ah~" Wonho let out softly. 

Shownu slipped Wonho's panties off, finally revealing his erect dick. Shownu started to slowly pump Wonho's dick up and down. Wonho let out a small whine. Shownu bit his lips slightly and started to tease the tip of the younger's member. Wonho thrusted his hips up and let out a moan. 

Shownu took his hand away quickly as Wonho's ass rested back on the bed. Shownu put his hand back and began to pump Wonho quickly, this time causing Wonho to grip onto the bed sheet tightly. Shownu slowed down and stroked up slowly as he watched the pre cum drip down Wonho's cock. He started to move up and down at a fast motion again. Wonho let out a small moan as Shownu started to tease the tip of his dick again, getting a bit of pre cum on his finger. 

Wonho could feel himself getting closer to climaxing. At the rate Shownu was going at Wonho was going to cum an second. His back arched and his eyes were shut tightly. He could feel himself about to cum but then Shownu let go of Wonho's dick. 

Wonho let out a whine that cause Shownu to smirk. Shownu brought his finger to his mouth and licked off the pre cum before he stared to play Wonho's nippled again. 

"Ah~" Wonho moaned out, his back arching slightly. 

Shownu leaned down and started to lick the pink buds on his chest, causing Wonho to let out another moan. Shownu started to place tons of kisses on Wonho's chest. He went up to Wonho's neck and started to suck hard, claiming Wonho with marks. 

Wonho gripped onto Shownu's hair and let out a moan into Shownu's ear. Shownu bit down slightly on Wonho's neck, causing a gasp to escape the younger's mouth. 

Shownu sat up slightly and looked down at Wonho with lustful eyes. Shownu leaned down and gave Wonho a kiss before a started to rub up and down Wonho's leg, which confused the boy a bit. 

"I love you," Shownu said with a smile. 

Wonho just looked at Shownu with a small head tilt. 

"Just fuck me," Wonho whined with a bit of irritation. 

Shownu's smile dropped and he suddenly grabbed Wonho by the neck. Wonho's eyes widened at the sudden action. 

"I'm trying to be sweet and you just want my dick," Shownu said sternly, a bit aggravated by Wonho's neediness. "I'll fuck you good, don't worry."

Suddenly Wonho was turned over onto his hands and knees. Wonho felt a hand hit his bare ass hard, he closed his eyes at the pain. He felt Shownu spank him again, this time he held his ass longer, squeezing it tightly. 

"You know I've always loved this ass of yours," Shownu said in a low voice, bending down to kiss his soft skin. 

"I know daddy," Wonho breathed out, knowing what was coming next. 

Shownu licked his finger and traced it over Wonho's entrance. Wonho let out a small whimper as he felt Shownu's finger about to enter him. Shownu slowly slid his finger into Wonho, causing the boy to let out a small moan. Shownu started to move his finger in and out of Wonho. 

"Ah daddy~" Wonho whined. 

Shownu knew what the boy wanted, but he wasn't going to give it to him. Shownu stuck another finger inside of Wonho and continued to penetrate in and out of the boy as little moans escaped his lips. Shownu eventually added a third finger, causing Wonho to moan a bit louder. 

Wonho wanted more than anything to cum right now but he knew he couldn't. Shownu was feeling an urge to come as well, Wonho's whimpers were driving him crazy. 

Suddenly Shownu took out his fingers and aligned his dick with Wonho's hole, and without warning, Shownu entered Wonho. 

"Ah~" Wonho moaned quite loudly as he let his head fall onto the bed, his eyes closed tightly. 

Shownu started to thrust his hips slowly into Wonho, bitting his lip slightly. Wonho let out a whimper when ever Shownu thrusted into him. It was slow but still hard. Shownu loved to hear Wonho's whimpers. He started to increase his speed slightly, gripping tightly onto Wonho's ass. 

Wonho bit his lip, his hand gripped tightly to the bed sheet as his other hand inched slowly to touch his own member. He didn't want Shownu to know or else he's be even more punished. Wonho successfully touched the tip of his dick. 

"Mmmm, daddy~" Wonho moaned, not only was Shownu thrusting into him faster, but he was now creasing his own member falling deep into ecstasy. 

"Ah, fuck, Wonho-ah," Shownu groaned, now going at a fast pace that seemed to shake the whole room. 

Wonho felt himself about to cum, thanks to Shownu, and when Wonho tried to stop jacking himself off, cum squirted onto the bed, some getting on his hand. 

"Ah~ Shit~" Wonho moaned out. 

Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up so that his back was now against Shownu's chest, Shownu still inside him, but slowed his motion. Shownu's chin rested on Wonho's shoulder as he looked down and saw Wonho's cum on the bed and also the boy's hand. 

"Naughty boy," Shownu whispered into Wonho's ear. That wasn't a good sign. "You just broke a rule."

"I'm sorry daddy," Wonho breathed as Shownu started to suck on Wonho's neck and pinch his nipples a little to hard. 

"That's not going to cut it," Shownu said in his low voice. 

Shownu pulled out of Wonho and pushed him down on the bed again. He got off the bed and reached for something. He grabbed the pink paddle that had three holes shaped like hearts, that of course Wonho had picked out. 

"Ass up," Shownu commanded.

Wonho let out a whine but obeyed anyway. Shownu got behind Wonho, with paddle in hand and a small smirk tugging at his lips. 

"Don't forget to count," Shownu said as he hit Wonho's ass hard. 

Wonho let out a whimper. 

"One," He said softly to himself. 

Shownu hit Wonho again, and Wonho started to count in his head. The reason Shownu made him count was because sometimes Shownu would lose count, not too often but sometimes. 

"You know you broke two rules right," Shownu said, hitting Wonho for the third time. 

"I'm sorry," Wonho whined, his ass already hurt and they weren't even half way done. 

Shownu hit Wonho twice this time, causing Wonho to let out a loud cry. He liked the pain. 

"First you touch yourself without asking," Shownu said, spanking Wonho again. "Then you swear."

Shownu hit Wonho harder than the last, Wonho just bit his lip, trying not to let anymore cries out. 

"I'm sorry daddy," Wonho breathed out just before he got another spanking. 

"Did I tell you to talk," Shownu questioned, giving Wonho another spanking. Wonho's ass was red by this point and his body already started to become weak. "Now what number our we on?"

"Nine," Wonho said softly. 

Shownu spanked Wonho again with a small smirk as the boy let out a small whimper. Shownu stroked his dick a bit, wanting more than anything to fuck Wonho's tight ass again. He leaned down and kissed Wonho's ass gently, he always would give Wonho a kiss on his ass after ten spankings, that was how many he gave with every rule that was broken. So in this case, Wonho needs twenty. 

"That makes ten," Shownu said as he spanked Wonho another two times. 

Wonho could feel his body become weak as Shownu hit him again. He wanted to collapse as Shownu hit him again and again and again. Wonho's skin hurt like hell. He didn't know if he could take anymore. 

Shownu hit Wonho again as Wonho let out a whimper. 

"Number?" Shownu questioned. Usually Shownu asked that when he lost track and this was Wonho's chance to stop this. 

"Twenty," Wonho breathed out. 

Shownu hit Wonho again as hard as he could, knowing he was lying. 

"AH!" Wonho cried loudly. 

"Five more for lying," Shownu said as he spanked Wonho twice more. "You know not to lie baby."

Shownu gave Wonho his kiss but didn't give him much time to recover and spanked him again.

Wonho buried his face into the bed sheet, muffling his cries as Shownu spanked him another four times. Wonho fell to the bed, hoping it would be over but he was suddenly turned onto his back side. 

"I still haven't came yet," Shownu said to the now exhausted boy. 

Wonho held on tightly to the bed sheet as Shownu lifted his legs up and entered him slowly. 

"Ah~" Wonho moaned out, his grip tightening. 

Shownu pinched Wonho's nipple causing the boy's body to jerk a bit as he started to increase his speed. 

Wonho started to get hard again as Shownu's hand went from his chest to his dick. Shownu started to rub Wonho at an incredible speed, causing the boy to moan loudly. Shownu started to thrust into the boy faster and hard as well, Wonho's moans causing Shownu to go crazy. 

Wonho felt Shownu hit his prostate in just the right spot causing a very tight grip on the bed sheet. Shownu noticed Wonho's hand and grabbed it with his own unoccupied hand. He interlocked their fingers. Wonho gripped on tightly as he felt himself getting pounded hard by Shownu.

"Ugh Wonho-ah~" Shownu groaned as he threw his head back. 

Wonho loved when Shownu moaned out his name. He felt himself close to climaxing and before he knew it, he came all over his stomach. 

Shownu didn't care, he kept going even though Wonho was nearly going to pass out. Shownu soon enough felt himself about to climax, he was so close. 

"Daddy~" Wonho moaned loudly causing Shownu to stop suddenly and release himself inside of Wonho with a low groan. 

The room was filled with the heavy breathing of the two. Shownu slowly pulled out of Wonho as cum dripped from his ass. 

Shownu looked down at the boy who's eyes were still closed. Shownu smirked and bent down, licking the cum from his stomach. Wonho's eyes popped open and looked to see Shownu looking at him with a smile. Shownu kissed Wonho's lips gently. 

"Are you okay?" Shownu asked with so much concern for the boy. 

Wonho let out a sigh, closed his eyes and nodded. 

"Good," Shownu said as he got up off the bed. He slipped on a pair of briefs and combed his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to run a bath."

"Don't forget bubbles," Wonho said as he turned on his stomach, his ass was in too much pain. 

"Don't worry, I know," Shownu said with a smile. 

He was about to walk out of the room but he went back over to Wonho and kissed his lips again. 

"I love you so much baby, don't ever forget that," Shownu said as he stroked Wonho's hair back. 

"I love you too daddy," Wonho said rather weakly. 

Shownu smiled and went to start the bath. 

end~


End file.
